Paralelismo
by barn loren
Summary: Que para no ser heridos levantamos muros... que quien siembra muros no recoge nada, que casi todos somos albañiles de muros, Que sería mucho mejor construir puentes, Que sobre ellos se va a la otra orilla y tambien se vuelve... (Mario Benedetti)


**hola a todos! aqui estoy con este pequeño one-shot que espero sea de su agrado, les agradesco por leerme y comentar y saludos a todos.**

**quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor.**

**NOTA: las protagonistas no me pertenecen, son de Naoko takeuchi... lo único de mi autoría es la trama y lo hago sin fines de lucro...**

**la canción que incluí es de Jesse y Joy y se llama somos lo que fue...**

_**Paralelismo**_

Cuando las cosas se rompen existe pegamento para arreglarlas, si un botón se cae, lo coses, si aparece un agujero lo remiendas, se ha regado el agua, un trapo lo resuelve…

Pero tus miedos, tus preguntas y tus dudas, nadie las responderá… solamente tú puedes hacerlo.

Había pasado poco más de una década, mantenía la vista en el espejo mientras se cepillaba su hermosa y larga cabellera aguamarina, pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos sedosos e intentó sonreír pero no pudo, ya con sus treinta y cinco años encima sentía que cargaba con más, la joven radiante y pícara de hacía unos años no daba señales de existir, su rostro no mostraba arrugas, se cuidaba bastante, era una mujer muy atractiva, un toque sensual que únicamente la madurez daba, miró su mano, una sortija de oro adornaba su pálida mano, se la sacó y se recostó en la silla, era la señora Tenoh, eso durante mucho tiempo la había hecho la mujer más feliz, vivía el sueño que toda pareja gay estable desea vivir, las cosas cambiaron hacía cinco años, cerró los ojos sólo para memorar.

* * *

_La imagen de un auto estrellarse contra el muro safer del circuito, era la última carrera de Haruka, la carrera de su vida, su despedida del medio, pero ella decía que dejaría de correr hasta que muriese, en ocasiones mientras acostadas en la cama le contaba que quería su propio autódromo y seguiría corriendo, pero debido a un conductor salvaje norteamericano que incluso en la entrevista dijo que a costa de todo vencería al "engreído Tenoh", después del choque en carambola, las sirenas de las ambulancias y los camiones de bomberos yacían en sus recuerdos, esa puñalada que sintió en su pecho cuando vio humo y fuego pero por suerte había sobrevivido no le importaba como sólo que viviera, Haruka se había fracturado el fémur y tenía una fisura en el coxis, por ningún motivo debía volver jamás a las pistas, recordó el rostro de la rubia cuando escuchó eso, pero al parecer su reacción no fue temporal, la rubia se amargó, se volvió distante con Michiru a pesar de que con ella era con la única que no se comportaba así antes del accidente, tuvo que abandonar las motocicletas también, la impotencia de convertirse en una invalida, cada día se sentía más miserable las peleas eran constantes porque le repetía a Michiru:_

_- "no quiero ser una inútil, simplemente no lo soporto" _

_-"pero yo voy estar ahí para ti" _

_-"no es tu responsabilidad no puedo depender de ti todo el tiempo" _

_-"te amo y por eso voy estar ahí para ti" _

_-"No te quedes conmigo por lástima" _

_-"¡no es lástima Haruka! Es amor ¿no lo recuerdas?... En la salud y en la enfermedad así ha sido siempre, si no te abandoné a tu suerte contra los cazadores de la muerte ni contra sailor galaxia" "¿Qué te hace pensar que un incapacidad lo haría?" -la rubia guardó silencio y desvió la mirada –"creí que me conocías lo suficiente"-mencionó Michiru ante su silencio- _

_-"te conozco y sé que eres capaz de quedarte pero yo… sólo te haría infeliz ¿de que te va a servir una invalida? ¿Dime? Además ese Seiya-estrujó sus puños- te puedo perder por ser inútil, es como un buitre rondando y…" _

_-"¿y que Haruka? ¿Y Seiya que? él es un hombre por si no te queda claro y a ti te amo, él es un amigo de ellas no mío, creí que confiabas en mí" _

_-"en ti sí pero en él no" _

_-"no me pongas excusas tontas" _

_-"pero tu quieres ser madre y él…" _

_-"¿él que? Si sigues con esas cosas entonces si me vas a perder…" -la rubia la miró incrédula- _

_-"sí, me puedes perder aun teniéndome porque ya no serás feliz con nada… se feliz conmigo y que el resto sólo suceda"_

_La rubia no le negó que quería tenerla pero tampoco le pidió que se quedara, la rubia se recuperó, con fisioterapeutas y una cirugía, Michiru siempre estuvo ahí apoyándola, pero aun así después de eso su vida cambió… más bien la rubia no volvió a ser la misma, más aun porque quedó con una cojera irremediable en la pierna derecha y se ayudaba de un bastón, recordaba que antes del accidente llevaba su vida perfecta, tenían paz, se habían casado, y estaban viendo las gestiones para adopción o la otra opción era que Michiru se embarazara del primo de Haruka que vivía en el extranjero, él había dicho que sí, que una vez que fuera a Japón les dejaría una considerable cantidad de esperma en el banco y así podrían intentar su embarazo cada que pudiesen hasta que sucediese; pero el accidente sucedió y la recuperación de Haruka llegó, se negaba a ir a terapia psicológica, estuvo renuente a todo, no quería comer, ni beber medicinas, se mudó al cuarto de huéspedes, se quejaba de dolor, estaba furica todo el tiempo, irritante, eso cesó y cayó en depresión, más aun porque tenía prohibido conducir, y eso significaba que el hecho de preguntarle siquiera por intentar reanudar sus planes de familia no traería más que problemas, su primo llegó y lo fueron ver al hotel en el que se hospedó Haruka le mencionó que sus buenas intenciones ya no eran requeridas pero Michiru le dijo que si él cooperaría con ellas y sería tan gentil con ese gesto no perdían nada conque dejara su semilla en el banco de esperma…_

* * *

Por suerte su pequeña, "no tan pequeña" Hotaru estaba con Setsuna en las puertas del tiempo, hacía años no se veían y lo adjudicó a que Setsuna detenía a la chiquilla para que no le lastimara ver a sus "padres" en ese estado catastrófico, ya habían pasado cinco años desde entonces… se habían mudado a su departamento la mansión estaba deshabitada…

Suspiró para mirar su propio rostro ausente en el espejo, miró el reloj, ya eran las diez de la noche, la rubia no llegaría a dormir otra vez, sucedía que hoy era ese día, el día que se cumplía el aniversario de su desgracia, así lo pensaba Haruka y ella lo pensaba como la desgracia de ambas, y ese día la rubia se quedaba a dormir en su oficina, ahora de eso se ocupaba, había montado una empresa automotriz y ella diseñaba los autos además de crear prototipos para el circuito que montó y que para sus subordinados era muy extraño que nunca lo visitara pero ella sabía el porqué de sobra, esa noche era el quinto aniversario de que la rubia se accidentó pero ella pensaba que no sólo su esposa se había accidentado su unión tan especial y su relación indestructible pereció también y estaba cansada, harta de sufrir y que la rubia fuera tan egoísta…

Se quitó la bata y entró a la cama, dejó la luz del buró encendida no pudo evitar pensar en toda la miseria que había estado viviendo, pero aun así no quería irse, quería quedarse y arreglarlo, quería que la pasión de aquella joven corredora de autos volviera a ese rostro, que a pesar de tener la misma edad que ella, en su espalda cargaba un cruz de unos cuarenta años, en su sien le había visto un mechón de canas, y recordó cuando se acercó para acariciarle la rubia se apartó, preguntó a la doctora el porqué de esa mancha blanca en aquel cenizo cabello, y les dijo que era una deficiencia vitamínica que se arreglaría si la remilgosa paciente siguiera la dieta que estableció la nutrióloga y asistiera a terapia psicológica a lo que la rubia dijo "tonterías así estoy bien me basta el bastón, no necesito un loquero y menos que me ordenen como debo alimentarme, bastantes restricciones tengo ya", Michiru no objetó porque sabía lo mucho que sufría su viento, pero una vez a solas le comentó que desde el accidente no habían intimado, la rubia volvió a la cama con ella pero no le permitía mucha cercanía, si la abrazaba y la besaba pero en sus intentos de subir de tono, se quejaba de un dolor en la pierna y nada sucedía, la doctora se desorbitó diciéndole que lastimosamente ese dolor debía ser falso, y que se debía a que quizá su mujer hubiese perdido el apetito sexual cosa que se arreglaría en una sesión de terapia para pareja, pero de inmediato supo que el equivalente al resultado de esa propuesta sería un rotundo "no", la doctora leyó su gesto y le dijo que "tanto que va el cántaro al rio que se rompe así que provóquela no le queda de otra", Michiru se sonrojó excesivamente y la doctora rió, "usted la conoce muy bien siga mi concejo y tal ves el hecho de acrecentar su cercanía corporal lograría una cercanía en la que dialogaran sus intereses" Michiru se volvió a ruborizar pero no guardó silencio esta vez, "pero es que ya no se me ocurre como hacerlo aunque cuando éramos unas jovencitas sabía muy bien como hacerlo" _"quieren dejar a los niños dormidos"-dijo Uranus- "sería una lástima porque hay muchas cosas divertidas cuando se es adulto ¿verdad que tengo razón?" _–Recordó- "descuide ya se le ocurrirá algo señora Tenoh, puede intentar volver a ser aquella joven que fue y así su esposa cederá…"

* * *

"_está descompuesto… la banda del ventilador está rota"-dijo Haruka con la cabeza metida dentro del cofre del auto- "hay dios mio que calamidad"-respondió la aguamarina dentro- "ni hablar hay que llamar a un mecánico y…"-continuó entrando al auto mientras buscaba su teléfono celular en su bolsillo-"espera"-la detuvo la aguamarina posando su mano en su muslo-"esa es la casa de esa niña ¿verdad?"-inquirió- "es cierto ¿quieres ir a visitarla para no aburrirnos?"-dijo la rubia-"yo no me aburro mientras estés conmigo" _–recordaba-

* * *

Se sentó en la cama y echó su cabello aguamarina al aire, necesitaba cambiar la situación, lo que menos quería era un divorcio.

Por otro lado en la mansión de las externas una luz verde brilló dentro escapando luz al pie de la puerta para después abrirse y dejar ver unas botas color azul marino y podía distinguirse algo parecido a un báculo…

Mientras la empresa automotriz Tenoh yacía a oscuras la oficina de la rubia al pie de la puerta dejaba ver que su interior había luz, en su interior estaba la rubia con un cigarro en la mano, sentada en su sillón giratorio, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mirando hacia el techo mientras jugaba con la sortija en su mano.

-"estos últimos años te he hecho tan infeliz Michiru, sabes… si pudiera volver a ser la misma de antes lo sería, pero es que soy tan cobarde… ni siquiera puedo decirte esto que pienso de frente" "temo haberme desenamorado temo haberlo echado a perder todo y es que por más que intento recuperarte termino estropeándolo todo"

Apagó el cigarro, se levantó de la silla y tomó su saco disponiendo a salir, apagó las luces y al pasar al lado del guardia de la puerta de Tenoh Corp. Dijo buenas noches, avisó a su chofer que no la llevaría que después tomaría un taxi, aunque prefirió sólo caminar con su cojera a ver hasta donde llegaba, continuó a paso lento, se detuvo una vez que se había alejado lo suficiente, miró hacia el cielo sin poder evitar recordar aquella vez que vieron el cielo estrellado festejando la victoria contra sailor galaxia.

Respiró el aroma de la noche, tomó su bastón a la mitad tratando de mantener el equilibrio, el viento sopló despeinando su cabello, tomó aire cerró los ojos y corrió, aun con dolor corrió, sabiendo que podría doler después, quería sentirse libre, quería ser el viento, la pierna no sólo dolía, punzaba, pesaba, estorbaba, empuñó fuerte para no caer pero por más que intentó el dolor la derribó, cayó de rodillas para después aterrizar con las palmas de las manos, en el suelo se sintió más que impotente, se sintió débil, una idea había en su cabeza que la volvía más débil que el hecho de sentirse impotente, y era pedirle el divorcio, se sujetó del suelo.

-Michiru te necesito-susurró-te necesito a mi lado, aunque no te lo diga, no quiero perderte aunque no lo parezca tu me haces fuerte, no soy capaz de pedirte que te marches, pero si te dejo libre serás feliz, pero simplemente no me puedo imaginar sin ti.

Alzó la mirada, frente a ella había una balaustrada que delimitaba el parque con el agua de un brazo de mar, se levantó aun con la pierna adolorida, tomaría vuelo de nuevo para correr contra la balaustrada golpearse y ahogarse al caer al agua si la encontraran se pensaría que la habían atacado y la arrojaron al agua porque en el suelo había olvidado el bastón, pensaba en que quizá si terminara con su existencia sentiría menos miseria en su vida, y haría menos miserable a Michiru, le heredaría todo lo que con esfuerzo construyó y de paso la dejaría libre para que hiciera todo lo que quisiera, para que se convirtiera en una gran concertista, y quizá conocería a otra mujer dispuesta a adoptar o a buscar donante, el reloj biológico de Michiru avanzaba y ella al verla disimulaba no darse cuenta pero se enteraba a la perfección… estaba cansada de hacerle desplantes cuando se le acercaba siempre por la misma razón, la pierna que en ocasiones ni le dolía, pero se sentía tan vacía y tan incapaz de dar amor que no tenía caso intentar si a medio camino lo estropearía.

* * *

_Como una de las tantas noches que la evitó, esa noche estaba sentada en la cama leyendo una de sus revistas de automovilismo, pero no la nueva edición, sino las antiguas donde ella encabezaba el articulo, donde ella en su bólido cruzaba la meta y la bandera a cuadros ondeaba, cuando al abrir sus fosas nasales sentía el olor a caucho, el olor de la pista, aquellos dorados días cuando tomaba la copa y la levantaba para celebrar, cuando coreaban su nombre, y el equipo la bañaba con champagne, esos días que no volverían, y se sentía miserable ante la nada que ahora tenía… se sentía sin nada se sentía tan vacía, incapaz, impotente, dependiente, prisionera, y le tenía miedo a una palabra, INVALIDA, porque ya ni siquiera podía manejar, porque cabía la posibilidad de que al chocar su resentida espina dorsal quedara inservible, si podía conducir pero era recomendable que no lo hiciera, ¡todo era recomendable!-pensaba-_

_Yacía recostada en el respaldo de la cama, ojeaba la revista para no mirar como su esposa se ponía el pijama, un hermoso baby doll que seguía causándole las mismas sensaciones de antes, pero simplemente se sentía inapetente, sin energía, sin ganas, de nada, para alargar su letargo y para hacer más difícil su actuación de cara dura, la aguamarina subió a la cama deslizándose por el colchón comenzando a gatear, se sentó delicadamente a su lado para buscar su espalda y después recorrerla con la palma de su mano afablemente, la rubia se echó adelante despegando su espalda del respaldar de esa manera le era muy difícil fingir que no sentía nada, pero en vez de que la chica se incomodara por su reacción de sólo moverse un poco después sintió las dos manos de su sirena en los omóplatos pero continuó sin inmutarse, suspiró tratando de disfrazar la causa haciéndolo parecer de aburrimiento o cansancio pero no podía ser tan dura con ella, si la amaba, bueno, pero de eso tampoco estaba muy segura, se sentía incapaz de amar y compartir, no quería dejar caer el muro que había construido por miedo a que lo que quedara fuese demasiado blando, la quería, en parte también eso lo dudaba, se negaba a recibir cariño si ella misma no podía dárselo como deseaba, si ella misma se odiaba por haber fallado así en la pista y haberse convertido en ese despojo humano, sentimentalmente y de capacidad motriz limitada; aun así por los viejos tiempos donde sí estaba segura que la había amado con cada poro de su piel, con cada sensación de su cuerpo latiente con cada mirada cómplice, cada sonrisa honesta y cada rose sincero y de entrega, no se sentía capaz de lastimarla en el presente, entonces cuando la chica se acercó a su muslo para masajearlo, ella por fin bajó la revista e intentó sonreír, intentó que por sus ojos una chispa de la calidez que alguna vez fue capaz de transmitirle únicamente a su ahora esposa fuera vista, pero fue un intento en vano porque en sus ojos nevaba y la tormenta de lluvia era helada; aun así hizo el gesto, se acercó a la chica y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios…_

_Un beso helado, sin sabor, obligado, comprometido, egoísta, callado, así lo sintió la chica, la rubia se alejó, la chica se sintió impotente al recibir esa insulsa respuesta y quiso vengarse, así que no le permitió alejarse tomándola por el cuello la acercó._

_-¿me vas a decir que no sientes nada?- le susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, se sentó a horcajadas sobre la rubia haciendo un esfuerzo para no caer en su pierna-_

_-yo… no- apenas pronunció su rubia esposa al sentir aquellas caricias que incitaban a que la noche fuese más larga._

_-¿te vas a hacer la difícil?-preguntó picara-_

_-No-respondió muy seca la otra, aunque por dentro hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano, la aguamarina se detuvo sorprendida-"estoy cansada y me duele la pierna, podrías… levantarte… por favor- la aguamarina se levantó y después suspiró para alcanzar su bata en el sofá beige al lado de la ventana cubierta con cortinas rojo bordo-_

_-discúlpame por intentar forzarte a hacer algo que no deseabas hacer debí haberlo pensado dos veces-le dijo para después salir de la habitación, se sentía frustrada y cansada de que siempre fuera la misma respuesta-_

_-"perdóname Michiru pero tengo miedo, miedo de que al amanecer me sienta vacía, miedo de que ni tú me puedas llenar y darme cuenta de que estoy muerta en vida, prefiero tenerte de esta manera a no tenerte por darme cuenta que el estar contigo y en tu vida ya no es lo mismo, el tener el recuerdo del pasado conmigo es mejor, y el tenerte aquí conmigo, y en las noches cuando siento tu aroma a mi lado y te abrazo me deja fantasear que el accidente no sucedió nunca y todo es como antes, pero luego amanece y sé que todo sucedió, que te estoy negando el ser madre, que te obstaculizo y además estoy consciente de que te hago infeliz, por mi suerte impía y mi execrable carácter…"_

* * *

El recordar eso le hizo pensar que quizá no se equivocaba y que el hecho de dejar de existir solucionaría las cosas en la vida de la persona que más le importaba, no sabía con certeza si aun la amaba, o si aun la quería, pero le importaba, tomó aire, disponía a correr cuando una voz a sus espaldas se lo impidió…

-cuando alguien te importa es porque le quieres, y cuando te pesa lastimarle es porque le amas, tu vida no es una película, no le busques un final…

Volvió a ver sorprendida encontrándose con…

-Plut…-pronunció- ¿eres tú?

-el tiempo pasa pero sabes que a mí no me toca-bromeó la sailor del tiempo-

La mujer de cabello negro con destellos verdes, le extendió su bastón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó tomándolo-

-si Uranus, yo también estoy bien y me alegra verte-le dijo-

-disculpa mi desaire pero estoy confundida, no comprendo que haces aquí y menos convertida en sailor…

-¿no comprendes que estabas a punto de suicidarte? ¿O no comprendes que el divorcio no soluciona nada? Y sabes que para que pase por el portal del tiempo no lo puedo hacer como Setsuna Meioh…

-lo último lo comprendo, pero me siento infeliz, me siento desgraciada, me siento vacía y sin nada pero con tanto… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Que seas fuerte sería suficiente y que seas feliz con lo que tienes, que es lo que siempre has tenido, a ella… ¿no ves el daño que le haces? ¿No te das cuenta como la lastimas?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿se te olvida que custodio el portal del tiempo? Veo todo, bueno, no te alarmes, no suelo irrumpir en la intimidad de las personas y menos de mis mejores amigas…

-sólo trato de hacer lo que creo que es correcto, necesito un respiro, necesito dejar de sentirme de esta manera…

-¿invalida?... no lo estas…

-podría

-podría indica probabilidad y si tienes precaución, las probabilidades se acortan… ¿Qué harás? ¿le harás más daño matándote?

-le estoy haciendo daño siguiendo con ella…

-aceptas que lo haces sin embargo no lo cambias, y no te das cuenta que yéndote sólo lo empeorarías… además aquí quien importa eres tú, no vine para hablar de ella, vine por ti… porque ¿vas a continuar mintiéndote?

-no me miento…

-entonces dame la cara y acepta que tienes miedo y que te sientes débil, que temes y prefieres terminar con ello antes de enfrentarlo…

-no es cierto… ¡sólo quiero paz! ¡Sólo quiero tranquilidad!

-¿y crees que morir es paz?, morir es nada, después de la muerte no se existe, no se siente, y eso no es paz, la paz es un estado y la muerte es otro estado, no puedes experimentar ambos a la vez…

-no sé que hacer, simplemente me perdí, perdí de vista el caminó, olvide la senda…-bajó la mirada-

-pues entonces empieza por enfrentar las cosas y aceptarlas tal cual son porque hay unas que no puedes cambiar, pero hay una en especial que sí puedes cambiar…

-no entiendo…

-si entiendes sólo que no quieres verlo…

-¿es respecto a ella?

-no, es referente a ti y a ella… forma parte de tu vida, y tu de la suya, pero debes entender que negar y callar agranda la distancia y entre tú y ella ahora hay construido un gran abismo, no es un muro porque ambas se conocen bien y ella sabe y entiende por lo que pasas, por eso está contigo porque tus desplantes no se los toma personal, tú la conoces y sabes que te ama y te ayuda por eso es que la tienes a tu lado, pero se olvidaron de amar, y ese abismo está demasiado grande y si ya están lo suficientemente separadas, separarse más no es la respuesta…

-eso lo tengo claro, pero amar es dar

-puedes empezar por darle…

-es que no sé que darle

-¿Qué hay de lo que tienes?

-me siento vacía…

-pero no lo estás…

-no tengo cariño, ni amor no tengo tanto, no me siento con el valor suficiente, estoy llena de dudas de temores y miedos, no tengo nada…

-lo acabas de decir, estas llena de dudas, temores y miedos, dáselos, compártelos, dar implica recibir y al darle eso, ella te devolverá apoyo, te ayudará a despejar las dudas y a reflexionar tus miedos, entonces podrán empezar a amarse… porque tendrán seguridad y confianza en lo que están haciendo… como antes… la plenitud es algo que se alcanza únicamente cuando ves a esa persona y casi podrías asegurar lo que piensa por el simple hecho de que no se ocultan nada, no callan y no niegan…

La rubia no tuvo más que guardar silencio, la sabia mujer que tenía enfrente tenía razón en todo… miró hacia el oscuro horizonte y después volvió a mirarla, la vio acercarse.

-vamos…-dijo Plut-

-¿A dónde?

-vas a aprender de ti misma…

* * *

_La tomó del brazo, sin embargo no sintió cambio alguno, seguían en el mismo parque, miró de lejos a una chica, la morena le miró y ambas se acercaron…_

_-es Michiru…-susurró-_

_Después de finalizar una pieza de violín Michiru se acercó a alguien pero la penumbra cubría quien era, la luz de luna sólo iluminaba a la aguamarina, no notaron a Nicholas que observaba desde el otro extremo… entre menos datos supiera de su pasado las cosas podrían seguir como si su visita al pasado no hubiese sucedido… pensaba Setsuna._

_-y… está con alguien más-dijo con un dejo de incredulidad y molestia en la voz, dispuso a acercarse-_

_-si tú misma te encuentras contigo sería paradójico…-susurró- estamos realmente en escena y no debes llevarte contigo datos que antes no te llevaste…_

_-no entiendo-susurró igual-_

_-estamos en el pasado, ¿no reconoces la escena?_

_-sí, ya lo recuerdo…_

_-calla pueden escucharnos…_

_Se limitaron a ver y escuchar la escena… al igual que Nicholas…_

_-Michiru ¿crees que todo lo que estamos haciendo es una perdida de tiempo?-la aguamarina llevaba el violín en la mano-_

_-¿Qué te ocurre?... no te comportas como siempre…-dijo encarándola-_

_-y si es demasiado tarde todo estará perdido no servirá de nada_

_-eso ya lo sabíamos desde un principio, el destino nos puede dar vueltas, lo que tenga que pasar pasará, nosotros sólo tenemos una opción y es buscar los tres talismanes-dijo acercándose para tomar la manos de la rubia-_

_-y para eso…-dudó y se apartó dándole la espalda-_

_-no importa que pueda pasar-dijo y apoyó su mano en su hombro-_

_-perdóname, la luz de la luna me debilitó…-entonces la chica la abrazó sutilmente por la espalda y unieron sus manos-_

_Después se alejaron caminando en silencio se detuvieron hasta estar al otro extremo del parque…_

_-¿te das cuentas como ella siempre alivió tu consciencia?_

_-si pero yo… me perdí, perdí el camino de vuelta a casa… me olvidé de tantas cosas, ¿puedes creer que no recordaba el momento que acabamos de presenciar?_

_-¿la quieres y por eso no le haces daño? ¿La amas y por eso tratas de ser sutil con ella cosa que no te molestas en intentar con las demás personas? ¿O sólo te importa no hacerle daño por los viejos tiempos?_

_-ya no lo sé…_

_-bueno yo te ayudaré…_

_-¿Cómo?_

_La morena le sonrió se acercó y colocó dos dedos en su frente, el símbolo de Urano brilló, la rubia sintió el viento jugar con sus cabellos._

_-buen viaje…_

_La rubia ya no tuvo tiempo de responder porque se encontró en medio de una habitación blanca, resplandeciente, parecía una sala, el suelo era de duela laminada y había dos caminos a tomar, caminó por el de la izquierda, donde sintió como si por unas ventanas de cristal entrara la luz del amanecer._

_Continuó caminando pasando al lado de una habitación._

No puedo seguir  
no quiero fingir  
aun me haces sentir pero  
no puedo evitar  
tanto llorar  
ven siéntate hay que hablar.

_Se detuvo al mirar la escena, era Michiru sentada en la cama, ida y pérdida en sus recuerdos, hundida en su mente, entró en la escena, pero notó que Michiru no la notó, entonces entendió que ella debía ser una especie de materia espectral que vivía la escena sin que los demás la notaran._

No sé que paso entre tu y yo el fuego se apagó  
¿donde quedo esa pasión que abrazó al corazón?

_-me pregunto en que me equivoqué, ¿Dónde está el error? Porque yo no lo veo-susurró la aguamarina, dejando escurrir lágrimas de sus ojos-_

_La rubia abrió los ojos desmesurados, ella era la culpable de que esa hermosa mujer sufriera… se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado…_

_-me pregunto si sería mejor que me fuera, ella… simplemente ya no confía en mí, siento que le estorbo, a veces la veo, y de aquella gran mujer de la que me enamoré ya no queda nada, siento que ya ni siquiera puede consigo misma…_

_-no llores por mi, no lo merezco-dijo la rubia tratando de tocar la lagrima en su mejilla en un intento en vano-_

_Recordó que esa escena era de hacía unas semanas, esa era la razón de porque su sirena tenía el rímel corrido cuando llegó a casa, lo comprobó cuando la puerta se abrió, Michiru se secó los ojos con premura, después se miró a sí misma entrar por la puerta, con el saco colgado en su brazo y su bastón en la otra, su gesto tan duro…_

_-ya vine…-dijo secamente, su voz tan helada-_

_-si, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Te sientes bien?_

"_ella es quien lloraba y me pregunta como me siento yo"-pensó la rubia expectante-_

_-nada nuevo-la miró de frente-_

"_vamos Tenoh… date cuenta que lloraba"_

_-¿Por qué se te ha corrido el rímel?_

"_¿encima lo preguntas?" ¡Que idiota soy!_

_-no es nada… es sólo que escuchaba una canción ¿ves?-le señaló el iPod en el colchón-_

_-de acuerdo…-dijo y salió de ahí-_

_-"imbécil" "estúpida" "vuelve aquí y pregúntale porque esta así"-dijo el espectro caminando tras suyo-_

_Cuando la rubia se detuvo, el espectro se paró frente a ella y miró que sus ojos eran tan fríos y distantes que no eran capaces de brindar consuelo a nadie._

_-"¿esa es mi mirada?"-pensó-_

_El ser tridimensional atravesó su espectral forma y continuó su camino, la rubia invisible volvió por sobre sus pasos._

_Miró a su izquierda otra puerta y entró, esa era otra escena de hacía unos días atrás, su sirena se encontraba cambiándose de ropa._

Extraño el sabor  
de ese dulce amor  
que alimentaba nuestra vida

_Michiru se quitaba la blusa blanca, la rubia espectral no se molestó en retirarse, la observo devorándola con la mirada, con trémula se acercó para intentar tocar aquella piel tersa y cálida, aquella dermis de porcelana, frágil y pálida, después de desnudar su torso prosiguió con las piernas, entonces su otro yo, abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a su diosa del mar._

_-lo siento ya me iba-dijo la rubia caminando hacia el armario-_

_-sabes que no me incomoda eres mi esposa-dijo la aguamarina sin taparse-_

_La rubia tomó una bata del cajón y se la puso en los hombros._

_-pero a mí si me incomoda, disculpa…_

_Después caminó apresurada hacia el armario, tomó una chaqueta y dispuso a partir…_

Somos lo que fue  
fuimos lo que ya no es  
vivimos del ayer

_-Haruka…-musitó antes de que cerrara la puerta-_

_-dime…-dijo sin soltar el pomo de la puerta-_

_-sólo no fumes, por tu fisioterapia…_

_-no prometo nada…_

_Después cerró la puerta de seco._

Todavía un milagro tal vez pueda haber

_-en verdad necesito saber como ayudarte, pero si no me dices cómo hacerlo jamás podré…-susurró-y es que ya no sé que hacer-dijo parándose frente al espejo-_

"_Michiru"-susurró el espectro-"perdóname"_

Estas junto a mi estoy junto a ti  
pero hay un millón de millas  
que nos separan hoy si piensas que no  
hay mas remedio dímelo.

_El escenario completo cambió, y se encontraba en la sala del departamento, frente a ella yacía, su otro yo, leyendo sentada en un sofá individual…_

_-ya volví-dijo la aguamarina al entrar-_

_-si…-dijo sin despegar la mirada del periódico-_

_-sabes… hoy vi una cunita realmente hermosa en una tienda de infantes y pensaba que…_

_-¿aún quieres ser madre? _

_-eh yo…_

_-yo no-dijo interrumpiéndola-la verdad no siento que sea algo que yo desee, si tú tienes ganas, podrías intentarlo-_

_-pero eres mi esposa ¿acaso mis hijos no serían tus hijos?_

_-realmente no me interesa ahondar en ese tema_

"_que imbécil"-pensó el espectro-_

Extraño el sabor de ese dulce amor  
que alimentaba nuestra vida  
somos lo que fue  
fuimos lo que ya no es  
vivimos del ayer

_Después de su patética charla la aguamarina se encontraba en la cocina, preparándose un té…_

_-pensé que jamás diría esto, pero es el colmo, ahora eres peor que un hombre-murmuró-no me quiero ir, no te quiero dejar , no por lastima, sino porque al irme me dolería a mí también, pero es que es como si fuésemos un par de extrañas, como si ya no fuésemos nada, como si entre tu y yo ya no hubiese nada… pero yo…-musitó-sí te amo no lo dudo, amo a la Haruka de antes y esta terca y tozuda amargada, a ambas las amo-_

Todavía un milagro tal vez pueda haber

_-"quiero otra oportunidad Michiru… para vivir contigo"-dijo el espectro parada detrás de Michiru-_

"_Me duele el pecho, ahora después de tanto entiendo que si puedo sentir de nuevo, sólo que la rabia me bloqueaba, mi furia y mi enojo me cegó, haciéndome la persona más fría y más seca, que olvidó como amar, y cómo ser amada…"-se llevó una mano al pecho- "te amo Michiru"_

_Cerró los ojos y una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, una lágrima que liberaba su letargo y su dolor, toda aquella pesadumbre e impotencia._

_Lentamente el ambiente cambió, cuando la rubia abrió los ojos…_

Se encontraba en medio de la sala del departamento Michiru estaba de espaldas hablando por teléfono.

-ya se lo dije oficial, no llegó en la noche, en su oficina no hay rastros, estoy muy preocupada…

-_pero no puede declarar a una persona como pérdida con una noche de desaparición_-se escuchó por el altavoz-

-óigame bien, en el parque encontré su bastón, ella no puede correr, no tiene sus medicamentos, y por su ausencia en todos los lugares en los que podría estar es obvio que algo le sucedió está próximo el anochecer y no aparece-dijo empezando a alterarse-

Haruka sonrió ante la preocupación de su sirena, pero es que la verdad nunca pensó que en la otra dimensión hubiese señal para marcarle, caminó lo más silencioso que pudo con una ligera cojera, se situó detrás de la aguamarina y le quitó despacio el teléfono, la otra se volvió lentamente encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos olivo, perdidos, confundidos, con miedo… y podía continuar con la lista pero se sorprendió porque al fin pudo leer su mirada otra vez después de tanto tiempo…

-te amo… aquí estoy, no te preocupes…-dijo abrazándola con un poco de timidez porque la chica seguía pasmada sin corresponder el abrazo-

Después la aguamarina sonrió y la abrazó…

-necesito hablar contigo…

-yo también…-dijo Michiru-

La rubia tragó seco, la mujer aguamarina la miró y sonrió, entonces le tomó la mano.

-vamos a la habitación… y descuida, no te dejaré…

Mírame…

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos antes de sentarse en la cama y se sonrieron con familiaridad, la aguamarina le acarició la mejilla, la rubia se estremeció.

-casi olvido como se sentía eso…-dijo cerrando los ojos-

Michiru tomó su mano y la colocó en su mejilla.

-yo siempre te tuve presente en mis pensamientos…

Recuerda que…  
Todo va a estar bien…

Tomaron asiento en la cama…

-tenía miedo… estaba confundida, me sentía vacía, creía que no tenía nada para darte, que lo que quedó de mi después del accidente no sería suficiente… y me sentía miserable… pero he comprendido que no es el fin, porque aun sigo con vida y tu sigues aquí para mí…

-sabes que lo que tenga que pasar pasará, y después del accidente no te pido que seas la misma de antes, pero si te pido que resistas, aquí estoy para ti, puedes halar de mí para que no olvides que sigues siendo Haruka Tenoh… mi esposa…

Mírame…  
Recuéstate…

Se sonrieron, se miraron a los ojos confiándose de nuevo sus secretos y acortaron la distancia, eliminando el vacío y el abismo, unieron sus labios en un beso cálido y seguro.

Y todo va a estar bien  
No puedo evitar tanto llorar ven siéntate hay que hablar…

Cuando se separaron la rubia le sonrió, en su mirada no había miedo ni dudas…

-¿sabes cuan reconfortante es mirarte a los ojos de nuevo y sentirte conmigo?, es como si después de tanto volvieras a mi…-le dijo la aguamarina-

La rubia sonrió y se detuvo a mirar sus ojos…

La aguamarina sentía tan cálida esa mirada, tan familiar, tan segura…

-mis dudas se han acabado y… te amo-después de decir eso se acercó lentamente para rosar sus labios con los de Michiru-

La aguamarina le correspondió en un tierno beso que después tomó el mismo ímpetu que tomaba aquellas noches cuando siendo unas jovencitas y asistían al mugen, en las noches se amaban como si pudiera ser la ultima porque el peligro y las posibilidades de fallar en batalla eran miles.

La rubia quedó bajo la hermosa mujer, la abrazó sujetándola fuertemente, como si eso detuviera el tiempo…

Michiru sonrió, al ver como su rubia esposa la miraba endiosándola.

-quiero… quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos-dijo Haruka-

La aguamarina se quedó sin aliento y después se abrazó a su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón…

-te amo mi Haruka…

**FIN**

**NOTA: bueno sé que no es algo que deba publicar sin embargo no podía omitirlo, basandonos en lo que pasó Haruka... ese miedo de la invalidéz... esa impotencia, la rabia y el dolor de una parte de tu cuerpo...**

**...es mío... así es... y es algo que jamás le desearía a nadie, no soy invalida, pero tengo miedo de que un día llegue a suceder porque estoy en riesgo... y cada una de sus actitudes y miedos yo los sentí en carne propia... de ahí nació esta historia... pero por desgracia yo no tengo una Michiru que esté ahí para mí... y la que creí que tenía, me dijo que no podía estar ahí para mí... que ya no podría estarlo más ni ahora ni nunca... bueno... eso era todo y disculpen si les ofendi contandoles esto, la verdad que como persona me es muy dificil decirlo y sólo escribiendolo podía drenar esto... y en consecuencia ustedes leen mis desvaríos, jeje gracias por leer esto...**

**atte: barn loren**


End file.
